Golb
Golb is a primordial cosmic deity from the beginning of time. He is known as the most powerful being in the cosmos but has been debunked by Discord. he has only one appearance in The Creature Council Chronicles. Inspiration: Adventure Time Physical Description Golb was a large muscular humanoid figure with red skin. His hands and feet each have two fingers with short pointed yellow claws. His head is cuboidal shaped with a pyramid on top of it. His neck appears to have ridges on it making it look bumpy and messy. Golb's face possesses four eyes and a large mouth filled with jagged teeth and fangs. His purple forked tongue is constantly sticking out. His head his surrounded by floating yellow blocks. Golb is always seen in a sitting pose with his legs crossed. Background Golb's background is not explored in The Creature Council Chronicles. However, in Adventure Time, Golb is the cosmic embodiment of discord. His origins are unknown but he has existed since before the universes. He is known to destroy whole worlds and is nearly impossible to defeat. Appearance in The Creature Council Chronicles In the series premiere of The Creature Council Chronicles, The Tree of Life, Discord reappears in order to help The Creature Council save the decaying Creature World. However, because of Discord's improbable change of character, he is questioned by Jonathan on whether he was really Discord. Discord proves that he is real by unleashing mass amounts of chaos on The Creature World which includes summoning Golb. However, Discord was able to remove Golb just by snapping his fingers. Discord was also able to reverse the destruction that Golb caused. Powers and Abilities Having existed long before the creation of the universes, has shown no sign of aging in the fourteen billion years the universes have existed, and will most likely continue to exist long after the end of the universe, Golb is autopotent. He has complete control over his life and existence, nothing seems to be able to kill him. This also means that Golb is immortal, he has a lifespan greater than 100,000 years. As part of Golb's ability to warp reality, Golb can transform living creatures into horrifying mutant monsters. They are used to attack and destroy the land beneath Golb and spread his chaotic influence around the planet he's on. Golb is never seen touching the ground. He is always levitating in the air with his legs crossed. Development Golb was never meant to be in The Creature Council Chronicles, however, when it was decided for Discord to be added in the series premiere, The Tree of Life, Golb was added in order to show The Creature Council and the viewer that the universe is much bigger than one might think. Golb was allegedly the "the most powerful being in the cosmos" but was able to be summoned, unsummoned, and his chaos undone by Discord. Trivia * Despite Golb being a cosmic deity, his power is trumped by Discord who is a chaotic spirit. * Golb and Discord may be related in some way since they are both the embodiment of chaos in their respective cartoons. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The Creature Council __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Pseudo-Antagonist Category:Deities